the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbird One (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"I didn't come here to be safe" Introduction While she has many attributes, the one Thunderbird One is best known for is her speed. It's little wonder; the purpose of her creation was to be fast - first to react, first to arrive. Right from completion - the first of her sisters to be completed - it's been a constant characterisation of this high-speed jet. Being first, however, comes with responsibilities, and she never feels them quite so heavily as in those moments when things go wrong. Alongside Scott, her beloved pilot, it's down to her to lead their siblings into danger, and preferably back out of it in one piece. Information gathering might, technically, be the job of her space-bound sister (the only one forever out of her reach, even if Five's systems can reach far, far down to her), but Five isn't the one at the scene, seeing the situation there for herself, rather than through strings of data. One is. Five gives her data, makes suggestions, but it's One who sees things change in the blink of an eye and has to react, protecting herself and her pilot - but more importantly her sisters and their pilots, and those they came to save. As far as priority goes, she is the lowest. After all, she's the fastest, most agile. She can hang on just that moment longer while her slower, heavier sister manoeuvres out of danger, often scooping up their smallest sister in the process. Her pilot, however, is high priority - even though he has the annoying tendency to throw himself headfirst into danger just so his brothers don't have to. It's that, like so many other things, that makes the two of them so well suited for each other. But One doesn't want to lose Scott to his own recklessness. He's her pilot, after all, and she'd never trade him for the world. Protecting him is difficult - first to the danger scene means no backup. She's usually around to help her sisters protect their pilots, but it's rare that they're around to help her protect hers. Reckless is a term that could be applied to her, too (her sisters whisper it frequently, when they think she can't hear them - even though her silo is in the middle of them all. Never underestimate the eldest). From dives that pin her pilot with nine times the usual gravity, to manoeuvres through spaces so tight she has to pull her wings in tight, despite the speeds being far, far below her minimum closed-wing flight, to dancing with the edge of the world where she can't breathe but pushes through anyway, Thunderbird One looks at rules and limits and laughs in their faces. It's not just the thrill; she doesn't have any other choice. How else would she keep her family safe? Personality Appearance Relationships Trivia *Thunderbird One is a fandragon of the ''Thunderbirds ''craft Thunderbird One **While she could technically be from any iteration, the one used here is the ''Thunderbirds Are Go 2015 ''version Category:Water Dragon Category:Female Category:Spiral Category:Fandragon Category:Construct